


Waking My Love

by honeybunchlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Liam, Boys Kissing, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealous Liam, Jealous Zayn, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, One Direction One Shot, POV Liam, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Liam, Ziam Fic Exchange 2k17, Ziam Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchlou/pseuds/honeybunchlou
Summary: Where Liam Payne shows us how he wakes his love up every morning.Cautions/ contains smut. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 38





	Waking My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya peeps! Nicole with you all. This is my first one shot so I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Hope you have a wet, sinful reading;)
> 
> Lots of love❤

The sun peeked through the crack of the dark curtains, making bright sunshine enter. I fluttered my eyes open and felt the love of my life in my arms. I smiled and kissed their head softly while I strolled out of bed. I made my way to the bathroom to wash away the evidence from our late night's activities.

After my shower, I got out and put on a pair of gray joggers while I made my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for us two. After I finished cooking the marvelous meal, I took a quick picture of the food and posted it on my Instagram story. An idea popped into my head so I started to video tape myself.

“Good morning to future me. Today is February 14th, 2020. I will show you the way I wake my love every morning.” I said in front of my phone.

“First, we’re going to the bedroom since they’re still asleep.” I said while I made my way up to the bedroom.

“Rise and shine boo. It’s time to get up.” I called cheerfully. My love groaned and stirred in bed, not ready to get up yet.

“Baby, you have to get up. I made breakfast.” I announced softly while I sat on the bed, making it dip.

“Idontwant.”

“What?” I asked with a smile, not understanding their words since they were muffled up by the pillow.

“I said I don’t want. It’s still early.” he grumbled more clearly.

“But I prepared breakfast for us two.” I replied, looking at him and smiled when I saw his cute little pout.

“Why do yo have your phone up?” he quizzed.

“Documenting for the future so when we’re both old with gray hair I will remind you how much I struggle to wake you every morning.” I responded, which made him roll his eyes in return.

“Kissy?”

“I will if you promise to get up afterwards.” I said. He nodded and I laughed at his cuteness. I leaned down and pecked his lips softly. “There.” I said when I pulled away.

“That’s not a kiss. That’s a peck.” he pouted. I rolled my eyes and leaned down for a more proper kiss.

Arms suddenly came around my neck and a tongue traced over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened up and a warm, wet tongue dipped into my mouth. I moaned at the sensation of the warm muscle that was roaming around and captured their tongue and started to suck on it softly.

“You taste good.”

“And you need to get up.” I said, pulling away for needed air.

“One more kiss.”

“Fine, but only one.” I said playfully. I lowered my head and started to pepper his face with kisses. I went lower and lower until I reached his throat. A low moan came out and I smiled, knowing I found his sweet spot.

“D-don’t stop.” He moaned, clenching to my shoulders while I sucked and nibbled on his neck.

“But I want to stop.” I replied. My love looked up at me with confusion written all over his beautiful face. “I want to stop because I want to kiss some place else.” I said innocently while trailing my fingertips down his chest, stomach and reaching all the way down to the happy trail of hair that reached to his groin.

“N-now?” He questioned.

“Mhm, I’m dying to taste you.” I said huskily while I slithered down his body. I reached to his member that was straining his tight, black boxers and inhaled his sweet scent. I hummed in approval. “You smell so good. I wonder if you taste good too?” I smirked.

“Guess you’ll have to test it out.” He said, giving me a lopsided grin.

“Guess so.” I shrugged, stopping the video and throwing the phone on the bed.

I pulled his boxers down and his member came flying to life, slapping onto his flat stomach. I saw pre-cum already bubbling out of the tip, making my mouth water. I poked my tongue out teasingly and licked my lips. I looked up to find him staring at me intensively. I bit my lower lip and then let it go while poking my tongue out again. His breathing stopped for a moment so I smirked and licked the pre-cum off of his tip, making him moan and arch his back to let me take him in my mouth, but I was quick to pull away. He quickly whined and started to buck his hips up, but I didn't go back down.

“Nope, you taste better than I thought.” I said while making sounds of approval as I tasted him on my tasting buds.

“Can you suck me now?” He asked, breath coming out rapidly. 

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“Please suck me off babes.” He said while fluttering his long, thick lashes at me. And I couldn’t resist that look so I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around the tip while I sucked softly. He moaned and started to buck his hips up, trying to make me take him deeper but I held him still.

“Please,” he pleaded while fisting my hair with his hand and tugging on it softly. I wanted to tease him some more but the hair tugging made desire run through my entire body, so I took him deeper while I hollowed my cheeks. His hips kept on bucking up but I held him down with my arms.

“M-more.” He begged. I nodded in agreement which made him shutter. I took him ball deep and the tip of his round, thick cock hit the back of my throat. He thrusted in making me gag softly, so he quickly pulled away and looked at me while panting hard. “S-sorry baby. You just feel so good.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay. I like the feeling of you deep throating me but please don’t push further or you’ll reach down to my stomach.” I joked. He laughed and nodded in agreement.

I took him into my mouth again and started to bob my head up and down slowly. I flicked the tip of my tongue into his slit which made him roll his head onto the pillow and groan in pleasure.

“L-Liam, faster.” He panted. I hummed in response, making vibrations run through his cock. He writhed and squirmed under me while I held him still.

I started to pull his dick in and out of my mouth in a slow pace. He put his hands into my hair while he was trying to stop himself from pushing me down completely. I smirked at his self-restraints of holding himself from thrusting into my mouth, so I started to swallow around him, making a loud moan come out of him.

“Fuck Babes! You feel so good!” He chanted, head rolling on the pillow while tugging and pulling at the ends of my hair harder. “Faster, harder.” He started to chant drunkenly, so I fastened my pace while he thrashed and gripped my shoulders for dear life. I felt him close and pre-cum dribble out of him like a fountain. I sucked harder and flicked his tip while I massaged and tugged at his ball sacks.

“I’m going to—“ he said breathlessly, so I tapped his thigh, letting him know to let go.

I sucked hard one last time when I suddenly felt hot long stripes floating down my throat, making me happily swallow everything he had to give me.

After he came down from his high, I stared at him with a fond look on my face from the look he had. His eyes were hooded while his chest was rising and falling rapidly.

“Are you up now?” I questioned, pulling his now softened cock out of my mouth with a pop.

“Not. Yet.” He panted hard. “It's my turn now.” He said, flipping us over and pushing my joggers off of my legs.

He wasted no time and wrapped his lips around my member that was throbbing horribly from the hot scene and the moaning of him under me. I was already close to cum after seeing him beg and chant my name.

He flicked his tongue into my slit and I hissed at the pleasure feeling. He then pulled his mouth away and I was just about to question him when he parted my thighs some more and pulled my legs up to his shoulders.

“I saw your pictures yesterday.” He said while he kissed around my bum. “You were kissing her.” He said nonchalantly.

“You know—“

“Do I? What is she Liam?” He asked while licking a long stripe from my balls, down to my crack. “What is she?” He questioned again while licking my puckered hole that was begging for his touch.

“A b-beard.” I stuttered from the pressure and pleasure of his tongue tracing around my throbbing hole.

“Who is a beard?” He asked while lapping his tongue around.

“M-Maya. She’s just a beard.” I whimpered when he started to trace his tongue around my hole again but not going in. “Please, I need you.” I begged.

“I know you do. And I need you too. We complete each other, love. The two of us.” He said while staring into my eyes.

“Yes, Maya is just a beard just like Gigi is.” I chanted.

“That’s right, baby. Who do you belong to?” Zayn asked while he rubbed his scruff over my sensive skin which made me hornier than I already was.

“You.”

“And who does this cock belong to?” He asked, kissing the tip of my rock, hard member wetly.

“You,” I choked out.

“And this bum?” He questioned, now, licking around my hole that was begging to be touched and filled by him.

“You. Only you. I belong to you. All of me is yours.” I sobbed. Zayn was satisfied with my reply because he quickly plugged his tongue in and started to thrust.

His tongue lapped and sucked while sobs and cries came out of me, begging him to give me more. He then flattened his tongue and started to suck, making me shutter with pleasure. He then rolled his tongue in a cylinder shape and poked it back in, making my breath hitch when he touched my prostate. I moaned loudly and pushed his head down and cried out from extreme pleasure, so he started to thrust his tongue in and out, hitting my prostate repeatedly.

The only sounds that were heard in the bedroom were Zayn's tongue sucking and lapping and my cries and whimpers while I chanted Zayn's name repeatedly. 

“Z-Zayn...” I whimpered feeling my stomach bubble and turn while my knees bucked. He quickly took a hold of my rock, hard cock and started to pump it while still eating me out. “I’m c-close.” I muttered between breaths.

Zayn was quick to pull his tongue out and wrap his lips around my cock while he easily pushed two fingers inside my wet hole. He started to finger and suck me while I squirmed under his touch from both pressure and pleasure my bum and cock were receiving at once.

That's what I love about Zayn. He knows exactly how to turn me on and pleasure me without me asking him to do this or that. It's like he knew what my body craved for.

Zayn started to massage my balls with his other hand and that was all it took for me to come down his throat.

I thrashed and squirmed under him while he was sucking me dry. I moaned and arched my back while my hands went on Zayn's head to push him lower. Zayn swallowed every last drop of cum I had while I road down my hard climax.

He then pulled away with a pop and pulled his fingers out of me. He gave me a lopsided smirk while licking and sucking his wet fingers and I swear I could’ve come again if he hasn’t drained me dry.

“I love you.” I murmured tiredly.

“I love you more.” He mumbled back. I wasn’t in the mood to fight that I love him more because I knew he will win in the end.

Zayn climbed up my body and laid beside me. I quickly laid my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me. He started to massage my scalp softly while my eyes felt droopy from Zayn's soft touches.

A lot might think I was the bigger spoon, but the truth is I was the little spoon. I always like to be held and cuddled by Zayn. Even though most will think otherwise since I'm bigger than him, but to us, size doesn't matter. He enjoys cuddling and I enjoy being cuddled by him.

“I can’t wait for us to come out.” I sighed.

“We will soon.” He hummed.

“How about we go eat breakfast now?” I suggested after a moment of comfortable silence that came between us.

“I already had mine.” He winked. I couldn’t help the blush and the giddy feeling I felt inside. It’s been awhile for us to be back together, but he still manages to make butterflies form in my stomach.

“I mean real breakfast.” I said with flushed cheeks. Zayn smiled his sexy smile and pulled his head down to press a chaste kiss on my lips.

“How about a shower first?” He suggested with a half smirk. I smirked, knowing where he's going with this.

“A shower sounds great, baby.” I agreed, pulling him into another kiss. “How about you go in and I'll join you in a minute.” I said after we pulled away for needed air.

“Mhm... I'll be waiting.” He hummed, getting up, grabbing his towel and heading to the bathroom that was located across our master bedroom.

After Zayn got in, I got up and searched for my phone. I finally found it between the sheets and pulled it up unlocking it. I opened the camera app and started to video tape again.

“So this is how I spend most of my mornings, waking my boyfriend, Zayn Malik.” I said. And with that I ended the video. When I was putting my phone down I accidently pressed on the Twitter app when I saw something that caught my eye.

It was a photo of me and Maya kissing in front of a restaurant with the caption FAKE! written in bold letters. I smiled at how bright our fans can be and how they notice when a relationship is true or not.

I started to scroll through my notifications when I heard Zayn call.

“Babes, come on. I'm waiting.” Zayn called from the bathroom door.

“Coming.” I replied, trying to shut Twitter but I accidently pressed on something else that made me go pale.

“What's wrong?” Zayn asked when he saw my frozen state.

“I accidently posted the video of waking you up on Twitter.” I said in disbelief, not believing my own ears. Zayn said nothing and it frightened me if I'm being completely honest. “Zed?” I called, grabbing Zayn's attention and getting him out of his daze.

“Yeah?” 

“Please say something.” I pleaded softly, staring into his eyes. Zayn opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair while I saw the video get thousands of likes, comments and re-tweets faster than light could go.

“You know what. Fuck it!” Zayn said, cutting me from my crises and look up at him. “Yeah, it's time our fans knew the truth. Time for the act to stop and let them know that who we really are with.”

“But now the whole damn world would know.”I muttered.

“So? Babes, I love you and you love me, right?” Zayn asked, coming closer to the bed. I couldn't respond so I just nodded in return. “Okay then. Who cares what people will think. The important thing is that we love each other. And for our fans, if they don't accept us together, then that makes them unfaithful fans.” He confirmed.

I stared into Zayn's honey orbs and was quick to feel at ease. “I love you.” I muttered softly.

“Love you more. Now how about we go shower?” He suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Okay, let me just send a quick message and I'll join you.” I said. Zayn gave my temple a sweet kiss and then strolled back to the bathroom. I then pulled my phone up and opened What’s app. I sent a quick text to Maya, telling her to cancel the stunt date we had tonight.

I then put my phone down and got up making my way to my boyfriend who I truly am deeply in love with.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my ziam one shot. Go check out my other works on wattpad by the name @honeybunchlou and if you want to follow me on social media, go ahead.
> 
> IG/ alwayslarryin  
> IG/ ziamupdate  
> Twitter/ alwayslarrien 
> 
> With all my love 
> 
> Nicole💛💜


End file.
